Chicken Princess
by ChocolateMarshmallows
Summary: All hell breaks loose when Karin finds out she's the long lost granddaughter to a major-company-owning gazillionaire. Her new role as an heiress comes along with gorgeous, genius Toshiro, who just happens to be the heir to a rival company. But soon, an innocent mistake leads to (literally) a worldwide misunderstanding, and Karin and Toshiro are forced into an unhappy marriage..
1. Prologue

**Chicken Princess**

**Prologue**

_**Karin's P.O.V.**_

I glanced at the clock for what would probably be the seventh time in two minutes- 9:07. I sighed and stirred my cherry coke gloomily. A new, slow song began to play and the lights dimmed. I couldn't help but feel a sense of relief at the change of music in the club; loud techno beats always gave me headaches.

I'm not usually this irritable…let's just blame it on the club…and the lights…and the dirty dancing..._I_ could come up with a whole list. My _friends_ have no intention of leaving until at least 11:00…on most nights. I glanced at the clock again – 9:08, 1 hour, 52 minutes to go – and sighed once more.

God, I hate non-work Friday nights.

If only…I could be happily scrubbing dishes at my diner job…or mopping the floor of the grocery store…or running around in that horrendous chicken suit passing out fliers…

To this day, I still don't know what made me desperate enough to take on the chicken suit job. Things at home aren't exactly _that_ bad, but it's just a bit of a stretch for Yuzu and I to hit the mall for the new fall trends and useless stuff like that. The essentials – rice, vegetables, stain removers – we can afford. Besides, it's late summer and still sweltering…and did I mention I have to wear a chicken suit?

"Karin-chan!" A sweaty, cheerful-looking Suki plops down on an empty stool next to me. "You sure you don't wanna dance with us?"

I snorted. "Most definitely."

Most of my routine on club nights is simple: sip my cherry coke, and chat up Harry the bartender. "Where's Haruna?" I asked nonchalantly, observing my glass of coke with fascinated obscurity. If I don't love my two best friends so much, this nightclub would be the last place I'd go to spend my Friday nights.

Suki sighed. "Still dancing with Kei. Should we break it to her he's gay? I mean, before it gets _too_far. After all, there's _plenty_ of guys who'd take her on, don't you think?" She twirled a long, blond curl of hair and smoothes her pink miniskirt, waiting for my response somewhat worriedly.

"Haruna's too smart for that. If you ask me, she's just playing with him. I wouldn't worry," I say automatically, twirling my drink.

"Heh. I suppose you're right," Suki cast her eyes in the direction of some guy, caught his eye, then glanced away. Some time ago Haruna tried to teach me that game, but I was hopeless at it. I either stared too long and made my target uncomfortable or not long enough and never caught his attention. "You _sure_ you don't want to join us?"

"I'm sure. _Harry! I need a refill!_" I wave her away towards the dance floor. "Meet you guys later."

Harry, a bald man in his late forties, grinned up at me from the beer jugs (and sodas for those of us who are underage), displaying a polished golden tooth. "Sorry 'bout that darlin'. What can I get for ya?"

I pushed my empty glass toward him. "Hey, Harry. Think you can give me a refill?"

He shook his shiny bald head and chuckled. "Oh no, you girls'll blame me when you gain ten pounds," he teases goodnaturedly, "You can thank me later."

Before I can argue, I feel a hand on my shoulder. I look up to see a dark, beautiful girl biting her blood red lip. She only did that when she was really worried…

"Haruna," I greeted her, "What's up?"

She peered across the dancefloor strangely and signaled for me to lean closer. "Karin, I didn't want to worry you before, but there's this guy who's been staring at you really strangely…ever since we came," she said seriously. Haruna tilted her head toward a man – who must've been at least fifty, let me tell you _that_ – with silver hair slicked back with gel, wearing an expensive looking waistcoat and striped trousers. In other words, your typical _butler_ uniform. I instantly got this mental picture of butler-guy serving tea to the queen of England. Haha...it's a funny crowd I attract in the club...I mean, most of the time, I just had to turn down the occasional desperate sod...

I gulped.

He _was_ staring right at me.

It was the way he was looking at me that was unnerving. I could see the interest in his eyes…It made me shudder.

I grabbed Haruna's arm. "Let's get the hell out of here."

* * *

_A/N_

_Hey everyone!_

_It's been a while..._

_So two years ago I took down this story for personal reasons, but this time I'm intent on finishing it ^^ If you guys are kind and are willing to give me some helpful criticism I promise chapters 1-5 won't be held hostage for too long ;)_


	2. Losing myself

**Chicken Princess**

**Chapter 1:**

**Losing Myself…to the pavement?**

_Karin's P.O.V._

As I heaved around a box full of useless fliers, I began to curse the burning sun on my back, and whatever weather god out there dominating my life. I subconsciously brought a hand to my forehead to wipe off a sheen of sweat, and then remembered angrily that the simple act of wiping off perspiration was exceedingly difficult at this moment, as my hand connected with the beak of a chicken suit.

_Did I ever mention I hate my job?_

"Please take one!" I yelled from beneath the thick mask, shoving my way in front of casual strollers. "We just opened down by North Street, and we offer _the _best deals on traditional American food today! Buy two packs of onion rings for a free extra large soda! A _free_ teriyaki burger with the purchase of a Western with cheese combo! And we host birthday parties with one free cheese/pepperoni pizza! Call or email us to set up an unforgettable party today. Please visit our website for more information…"

We weren't always like this, my family and I. In fact, we used to own a nice little clinic in our town's suburban area. But…disaster struck when my mom died. I don't even remember her. Dad stopped caring for patients and retreated to his room. He rarely got up before noon, if ever. Ichigo became really distant, and Yuzu took over the housework. Strangely, I have very little, if any, memory of my mom…not even mental images encased in my head like Yuzu does.

Anyways, the old man recovered in about a month, but by then, we had very few, if any, patients who were still willing to trust us. In other words, our clinic was ruined.

Then came the fire.

It was just an innocent little light fixture that started it all…but our clinic was demolished. Dad began to look for a job, and eventually ended up as a patient care assistant at the local hospital.

It's amazing how fast something you worked for your whole life could just go up in a puff of smoke, just like that.

Of course, we weren't considered poor, at least, not by society's standards; we were strictly middle class.

Because Ichigo's away at college and Yuzu already has enough on her hands at home, what with all the cooking and the cleaning, I took on a series of odd jobs, graduating from a babysitter/lawnmower to a kitchen staff/cleaner/walking chicken…

Besides, it was the very least I could do, I thought to myself as a new determination came over me. I liked working, really. It made me feel useful…doing all these jobs.

"…here you go…thank you…remember, we're now open from seven to eleven, daily, come any time…"

Well…

_Most _of them.

* * *

I'm never in a good mood on Saturdays.

In fact, by the end of the day I'm usually ready to kick some inoffensive rock into my manager's face.

Why, you ask?

Maybe it has something to do with…oh, I don't know…maybe,just _maybe,_it's that giant chicken suit I'm wearing right now _even as I ride my bike home_?

Because business has become quite slow lately, the boss made me dress up as a live, human-chicken advertisement with the business name etched onto my rear end. The point of this was to have a gigantic, eye catching, and desperate laborer who'd do anything for eight yen per hour.

Eye catching.

Really. _Eye catching._

If I were any more _eye catching _I'd start blocking traffic. Literally.

And trust me, in Karakura, that's not a good thing.

The first few days on my new job were a living hell; most of the time I merely seethed with fury and snarled at the occasional baffled 6-year-old who thought I was a plaything. After that…came despair…and humiliation…I _was_ a 17-year-old girl, after all…

Nowadays, it's a whole mixture of _all_three – fury, despair, humiliation…not to mention _hurt pride_– and I made sure that everything I felt showed on my face, but since that wasn't obvious enough (thanks to the gigantic, fake chicken beak and the bright red feathers) my actions also came to my advantage.

I zigzagged along the road, daring any random passing stroller to tell me I couldn't; that'd give me a good excuse to scream my head off and/or break their nose. Oh god…maybe I do need therapy…

Just then I felt something on the back of my bike, and smelled something like burning rubber, snapping me out of my thoughts. I frowned, how odd…not only am I a big fat chicken now but is my bike going to start malfunctioning as well? Then I felt it again, like something…_hitting_the back of my tire. I turned around and for a second my mind went totally blank as it always did when I tried to process too many different things at once.

For the first time in my life I was stunned into absolute silence.

_Did I just…get hit by a car?_

Then it bumped me _again,_much harder this time, and I panicked. I had only kept my eyes off the road for a few seconds, but it was enough to send my bike spiraling out of control. I was leaning on hyperventilation, and I vaguely recalled screaming my lungs out as I flew off my bike, my arms flapping uselessly in the air, as if chickens could actually fly.

My whole life flashed before my eyes.

It was full of chickens…

* * *

I remember flapping my chicken wings pointlessly in the air, and then landing face-first on the pavement.

Except it didn't hurt.

A little part of me was mildly surprised that I hadn't become a pavement cake; the other, _bigger_ part really wanted to break somebody's nose.

I touched my face; I was completely protected by a thick, outer shell –_the chicken suit_.

Ohmigosh. I think my life was just saved by the monstrosity of a chicken suit…I got on my knees and debated with myself on whether or not I should throw my hands toward the sky and thank Kami-sama that the boss had insisted I go advertising today…in the much detested chicken suit…

At that exact moment, I caught sight of a black suede shoe covered foot appearing next to the Lamborghini that had _so_nearly killed me. Following after his foot, a lean, muscular boy in an expensive-looking suit ran towards me.

_Oh God._

His silver hair was blowing in the gentle wind, sticking up messily.

I have never before in my life seen anything so outright sexy.

Live, that is…

But then again, maybe it's 'cuz of this funny _minuscule _town we live in.

A few tufts of hair hung over his deep teal eyes, and I stared. Openly. I gaped at his car, and then his shoes…

…and everything came rushing back; the burning rubber, the car, the bumps, bike spiraling out of control, me sailing through the air, then face connecting with concrete…

White, hot rage spread through my body, overtaking the shock. I could feel my face turning beet red, and I _really _itched to sock someone…someone like the gorgeous rich boy who had just _thrown me off my bike._ I had the urge to bare my teeth like a wild animal, looking at him and his perfect physique; this guy probably had more people falling over him than my entire collection of cherry-cola caps. And I bet _he_ would never ever have to work as an oversized flyer-passing chicken, just for some back-to-school clothes… I seethed with fury at the unfairness of it all, then glared venomously at the boy running towards me. Of all the! Even Haruna's ex didn't try to run down random _innocent_bikers on the street! This was a whole new level of rich boy bitchiness…! By then, all traces of my original interest had disappeared…Gorgeousness just ain't everything.

He extended his hand, and I wanted to bite it.

"Are you-"

"_DO I LOOK ALL RIGHT?" _I screamed at him with unsuppressed anger. "DO I LOOK FUCKING _ALL RIGHT _TO YOU?"

He looked taken aback for a moment, then flushed a deep red.

"You're the one who was zigzagging on the _road_!" He glared at me angrily. "You shouldn't go on the road after drinking; I could have severely injured you and left you to die!"

I ground my teeth together. _The nerve…_"I am not drunk!" I spat, taking off my chicken mask so I could get in his face. "You were the one who was speeding, and obviously _I _am the victim here." Just another unreasonable selfish son of a bitch…I already have enough of those around in my life…

He stared at me strangely, and then looked away and sighed. "How much?" He took out his wallet, flipping through a wad of bills. "I'll pay you."

This time, I stared. I can't believe it. He just tried to pay me off.

After throwing me off the road.

I could have died!

I clenched my fists, nails digging into my palms, and strode up to him. His teal eyes never left mine…and he looked almost…expectant. What the! It was that look – never have I _ever _seen anyone look at me (after almost running me over) in such an infuriating way. It was that, that annoyingly _enticing_look (on him…_only _on him) that eventually made me lose it.

I raised my fist, and gave him a good, hard blow on the side of his oh so pretty cheek. "I don't want your money, asshole," I snarled. "I want justice." He was still looking at me with an unreadable expression, but I could see shock register briefly in his eyes.

I glanced at his car. You know what they say about money not being everything is complete and utter bullshit; rich people do have it a hell of lot easier. With that, I strode off to collect my bike. It's a shame, really, such a nice face wasted on such a shallow bastard.

I smirked, glancing at my fist. _Damn_ that felt good.


	3. Hypersomnolence

**Chicken Princess**

**Chapter 2:**

**Blame it on the Sleep Deprivation**

_**Hitsugaya's POV**_

I glanced at my purpling bruise in the rearview mirror, and scowled, making myself look even more like an uncollected, disheveled _freakhouse._ Sighing, I put my focus back on the road, and proceeded to glare at nothing in particular.

Matsumoto was never going to let me live this one down.

I remember (even _before_the bruise) that I had already been running late. In fact, if I wasn't running _late,_I probably wouldn't have gotten a bruise in the first place! And now that I think back to it, lunch with the head of the marketing department was _always_ a pain in the ass!

"Hey. Matsumoto. Gonna be a few minutes late," I had muttered into the bluetooth, glancing at my watch. Then I took a swerve right, and took the local way.

Static came through. "Eh? Director? Did you say late?" she asked curiously.

"Yes, Matsumoto, late! Go over your notes from last time, and I'll take care of the rest," I said irritably, weaving past a pick up truck. _What kind of town is this? And how small can it_get?

"But _Taichou-"_

"Just do it." I hung up before she could start her usual round of loud whining.

I just wasn't up for it today. I sighed, who said the job of the director of the research department at Naikomeddo Japan, Inc. was an easy one? I rubbed the bridge of my nose with one hand, and then took a long swig of coffee. Things at Naikomeddo haven't changed at all; same old products, same old competition. And Japanese Sessho Labratories is still our biggest rival, and a _major_ threat. I let out another sigh; just thinking about this made my head throb. I picked up the accelerator again-

_Riiing. Riiing._

I quickly pressed the answer button. "Hello?"

"_TAICHOU_!" I winced, putting my attention back on the road.

"What, Matsumoto?"

"I just called to say that the meeting was adjourned-"

"_What?"_

"-and that Chief Executive Officer Yamamoto wanted to see you. Totally not my fault, CEO's orders…Anyways, Taichou, don't worry, I've got everything in control!"

"That's exactly what I'm worried about," I snapped, accelerating. She probably had everyone sitting in a bar already. "And what the hell do you mean, '_adjourned_'?"

Chattering in the background. "It's just moved to the coming Monday, no worries!"

Loud laughter in the background. "And where the hell _are_ you?" I snarled, whooshing past cars.

"_Huh? What? No Renji he'll kill me- no, throw all my sake down Naikomeddo's top floor, and_then_murder me,"_Matsumoto was whispering frantically in the background, and then to me,"Uh, sorry Taichou, I gotta go!"

"Matsu-"

"Hinamori sends her love! Seeya Monday!"

"_MATSUMOTO_!"

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Before I could turn from bright red to green _or_let out a long string of profanities, a very interesting sight before me caught my attention.

A Chicken.

Riding a bicycle.

_And _blocking traffic.

_What the hell? Did he want to commit suicide?_

I slammed my brakes, but still couldn't stop in time. Before I knew it the chicken went sailing through the air and its bike went _bam_into a tree. I remember lurching to a stop and clambering out, running for the chicken while my brain acted on auto-pilot; for some odd reason I wasn't even surprised that I was tired enough to almost run over swerving chickens on the road, but for now let's blame it on the sleep deprivation and the upcoming meeting with Yamamoto and Matsumoto's annoyingly singsong-y voice…

I held out my hand to the dazed chicken.

"Are you-"

"DO I LOOK ALL RIGHT?" It literally screamed at me. "DO I LOOK FUCKING _ALL RIGHT _TO YOU?"

I blinked for a second, and then felt agitation come over me. This wasn't _just_ my fault. "You're the one who was swerving on the road!" I snapped. "You shouldn't go on the road after drinking!"

"I'm not drunk!" It said angrily.

Then it took off its ma sk...

...Or should I say, _her_mask.

Before me stood a girl with grey almond shaped eyes and long ebony colored hair. A pretty…unreasonable girl with blazing eyes, chin tilted up defiantly, and face bright red. "And I'm the victim here!"

Huh. Unreasonable, selfish, _and _bad-tempered.

I remember offering to pay her for damages –It was partly my fault, after all...

...and after that it was a blur. Like I said, overtime and sleep deprivation played a key role, because before I knew it she raised her hand, clenched it into a fist, and _punched_ me in the face.

At first the pain didn't register, I was in shock, why the hell did she hit me? What did I do –offer to buy her a better bike? I touched my most likely purpling cheek lightly, and winced. For some odd reason I wasn't even that mad…just so, impossibly tired. By then I was already too sleep deprived and too far gone to even feel mad…

I sighed, Yamamoto awaits.

I turned back to the weird crazy girl, who was currently wheeling away her bike in the opposite direction, long hair swishing around her back, and I could make out three words in bright red letters.

_The Pizza Place._

How very original…

That's when I noticed all the people staring…and cellphone cameras in the air…

_This was not good._

Now, as I think back to it, I ask myself the same question over and over again...

...Why the hell didn't I even think to just _duck_?

* * *

_**Karin's POV**_

"WELCOME HOME, KARIN-CHAAAN!"

Calmly, I turned around and dropkicked my sorry excuse for a responsible, caring father (who was about to greet me in the form of some blows to the cheek) right smack dab in the center of his face.

Things just never change.

Yuzu stuck her head out from the kitchen doorway and tucked a lock of light brown, chin length hair behind her ear, smiling at me warmly. "Welcome home, Karin-chan. How was work?"

I followed her into the kitchen, _trying _not to grimace. "Don't make me relive it…"

Yuzu began to stir a pot of soup, and then spooned some out for me to taste. "That bad, huh? Well, then, Karin-chan, I think it's about time you quit."

I swallowed the hot, perfectly flavored tomato soup and instantly felt warmth spread through my body. "Mm, Yuzu, that is some _fantastic_ soup…like always, of course," I said, licking my lips. "And about the chicken job, we've talked about it before. I'm not quitting. At least, not before college."

"Not before college?" Her eyes got big. "What do you mean, not before college? Karin-chan, you _hate _your job! And I can completely understand why! And there are so many more great opportunities for you out there!"

I winced. _Not really._

"Listen, Yu, let's talk about this later. At least, not before the new school year, ok? And don't worry about me, I can handle it," I said breezily, waving her off. "Besides, let's not talk about dumb stuff like work, all right?" She looked like she had a lot more to say to that, but she nodded anyway, pouring the heavenly smelling soup into a large bowl and handing me a spoon; my sign to dig in. "Itadakimasu!"

"_Dad! Dinner time!" _The moment the words came out of Yuzu's mouth, he appeared at the table, a napkin already on his lap, spoon poised and ready.

"Something smells wonderful, Yuzu-chan!"

Boy, was I _ravenous_, I thought between mouthfuls. Blame it on the chicken…and the spoiled rich boy…

As Yuzu and Dad watched TV and chattered about Yuzu's amazing cooking, I was deep in thought. After all, Yuzu was right; I couldn't be a chicken _forever._ I need to start looking for a job, but what _kind_ of job? It's not that easy these days, finding a job. And before I find one with better benefits, I can't just call it quits with the God of Chickens…

"…eh? Heir to Naikomeddo Japan, Incorporation beaten by a chicken girl…"

My ears perked up. _Did she say…chicken?_

"Hey, the back of her head kinda looks like _yours_, Karin-chan…eh…_HUH_? KARIN-CHAN _WHAT IS THIS_?"

"…wha-"

I glanced up from slurping my soup, and into the pretty teal eyes of Spoiled-Rich-Brat. _In the TV. With a familiar chicken in the background…_

…and then choked on my own spit.


	4. The Aftermath

**Chicken Princess**

**Chapter 3:**

**The Aftermath**

_**Karin's POV**_

"This afternoon Toshiro Hitsugaya, heir to Naikomeddo Japan, Inc. was spotted in Karakura Town angering a teenage girl by the name of Karin Kurosaki into hitting him on the left cheek. Rumors of the two dating have been denied. A source claims that the current owner and Chief Executive Officer of Naikomeddo wants Hitsugaya married before passing on the company to him, and that Kurosaki is the fiancé," the neat, pretty news reporter babbled on, her relish in giving this juicy slice of gossip a bit too obvious, "Hitsugaya himself was unable to reach for comment."

This time, I almost swallowed a spoon.

The reporter's words rang through my head once more, stupefying me into a long silence. "_Dating…fianc_é…married…" I muttered to myself. And then everything finally came together in my head, realization washed over my frozen form, and I exploded.

"_I can't believe this!"_I screamed at the T.V., having the urge to claw at it, solid glass screen and the prospect of being electrocuted and blasting myself to a billion unrecognizable pieces aside, that is... "I have never before _in my life_laid eyes on him until today, and it gets on the _evening news_? What about the part when he literally _knocked_ me off my bike and when my guts just about went _splat_ on the sidewalk? How come nobody mentions _that_?" I was screeching, practically in the state of hysteria for the second time in one day.

Dead silence. Yuzu, whose mouth was open in a little 'O' of astonishment, and Dad, whose eyes looked as if they would pop out of his head at any moment, were stunned, if not in the state of disbelief. And then Yuzu pulled her jaws back, waving violently at the television. "Karin-chan…please…explain?"

"I punched him! For being an asshole!" I sucked in my breath, noting how stupid and how much that sounded just like an _excuse_. "He was speeding this afternoon in his fancy sports car, and literally ran into my bike and threw me onto the pavement!" I made some wild gestures, flapping my arms for emphasis. "At first I wasn't all that mad, I mean, accidents happen all the time, right? I would've just let him off with an apology or something. But then he tried to _pay me off!_ And he showed me all of his money like he was all rich and powerful, and like I shouldn't mess with him, and then I just lost it!" As Yuzu and Dad digested this, I breathed heavily, saying all that really sounded pathetic… "And now we're _married_-" I glared at the smug reporter. " –and I've never before seen him in my life, I swear!"

Dad's eyebrow began to twitch. "So he tried to pay you? For your bike, you mean?"

"Yeah! I mean, no! He was showing off his money…!"

"Karin-chan you do realize who you just hit in the face don't you?" Yuzu's skin had turned a deathly shade of white. "That is _the_Toshiro Hitsugaya, executive and the heir to Naikomeddo, Inc.! Do you realize how _powerful_ this boy is?"

Before I could cough out a lung, Dad stood up and placed a hand on my shoulder. I stared at it like I had never seen one in my life. "Be careful, Karin-chan," he said seriously, looking me straight in the eye. And then he walked out of the kitchen, and I heard a door close quietly. Stunning me into silence. _When was my Dad ever serious?_

And then the situation finally registered properly in my mind.

"_I didn't know..._" I wailed, knowing full well I was whining like a brat. It's not like I gave a damn at that moment, I thought to myself wryly. Not only has Spoiled-Rich-Brat ruined my day, but I had a strange gut feeling that my reputation –no, my _life_- was about to change. _However,_ Spoiled-Rich-Brat, an_executive_? How did someone so selfish and unreasonable become a director? Maybe they picked executives based on looks, like for the company's image? That's gotta be it…and even so…

…_everything was_his _fault._If he hadn't hit me, I wouldn't have hit him. The end of story. I felt color rush to my cheeks, and my dislike for him deepened, if possible.

Sighing suddenly, Yuzu placed a hand on my shoulder. "I understand, Karin-chan. It wasn't your fault." She tried to smile, but somehow it didn't come out right. "Next time, don't be so rash."

"Haha..right.." I smiled at her weakly, but it probably came out as more of a grimace.

Thank God I had such an understanding sister…_and Ichigo's not home_…

Let's just pray that Ichigo has better things to do with his girlfriend than watching the news.

* * *

"…and so you punched Toshiro Hitsugaya, child prodigy, heir to one of the major companies in _all_ of Japan, as well as one of the finest looking pretty boys-" Suki glanced pointedly at the huge mall television, currently replaying last night's news. "-I have ever laid eyes on."

I stared. "How do you know all this stuff about him?" My eyes narrowed at the Toshiro Hitsugaya currently staring out of the gigantic mall television, hair looking perfect, even with the purple blob on his cheek… "Come to the think of it, Yuzu also knew a great deal about this guy-"

"-Merely because Toshiro Hitsugaya is an incredibly powerful, influential, and not to mention _wealthy_ boy. And smart," Haruna interrupted, hands on hips. "I cannot believe you, Karin."

I skidded to a halt. "Now I am just confused. Why does everyone know who he is anyway? It's not like he's some sort of actor or model or singer…" I crossed my arms, vaguely irritated that Spoiled-Rich-Brat turned out to be such a hot shot. My friends glanced at each other, almost as if they were asking themselves the same question.

Twirling a golden curl, Suki shrugged. "I honestly don't know. You just do. But my best guess would be a) his face, b) his body, or c) his money…"

I smiled to myself, satisfied. Just another rich brat, after all...So I was right! A little part of me was actually triumphant for the confirmation of my suspicions. _Famous for being famous…_ That's when a thought struck me like a tornado.

"Wait!" I grabbed Suki's arm, urgency creeping into my voice. "If he's so famous, and the public eats up shit like this-" I whipped my head towards the TV "-then wouldn't that make me some sort of gossip celebrity? _Oh God_-" my eyes widened in horror at the thought "-what if the media starts following me around? Asking me for our-" I swallowed "-_wedding date?_"

Suki blinked at me, looking blank. An expression of nausea touched Haruna's face, and she turned a little green, as if the very thought sickened her.

"Oh, Karin. I think you're getting just a _little_bit too freaked out about all this. Really," Suki assured me, trying to pat my frozen hand. "Besides, there have been rumors about Hitsugaya and his childhood friend, Momo Hinamori, ever since he joined his great uncle's company, Naikomeddo, at the tender age of…" she trailed off, tapping into the deep depths of her pretty head. "15, I think!"

"Oh."

So what if he already had a girlfriend? His _fangirls_ could want him all they want for his somewhat…charming…looks, but _I _will forever remain indifferent (or insolent) to Spoiled-Rich-Brat. Yup, that's right…I smirked to myself. _I_'ve seen him for what he truly was…stupid jackass…who nearly squashed me flat on the sidewalk…That's why it totally doesn't matter how annoyingly pretty his eyes are, or how..utterly…gorgeous his hair is. _I didn't give a shit!_

My phone began to beep in my back pocket, and I didn't even bother to read the text.

Haruna eyed it warily before rolling her kohl rimmed eyes and sighing. "Oh no. I knew this was coming."

"Hey guys, forgot to tell you I signed up for over time today- there's some big customers and stuff tonight." As I was talking I began to head towards the exit - I was already late. "See you!"

"Wait, the _Pizza_ Place?" Suki looked utterly suspicious, as if I wanted to work over time.

"Nahh, the hotel bar & grill!" I waved at my friends' somewhat annoyed forms before running off.

* * *

_A/N: Yes, yes I know- this time the story is going down a completely different path^^ I'm almost glad I got to redo the storyline, last time was a bit rushed and disorganized, wasn't it?_

_Anyways, I promise to try to update by next week if you guys are willing to hit the review button and tell me what you think! -hint hint-_


End file.
